


IronHusbands MIT

by Butterfly_Cascade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: College, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Cascade/pseuds/Butterfly_Cascade
Summary: Rhodey meets Tony Stark for the first time.





	IronHusbands MIT

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Fanfiction and it's about my underrated ship.

Rhodes was walking to his dorm after his afternoon class. He was annoyed today because his partner mafe him do all the work and took all the credit for it. He walked a bit further when he heard rustling in the bushes.He was going to walk away but he was joining the military. If anyone was trying to sneak onto campus, he should be the one to stop them. He started tip-toeing over to the bush to get a better look and he was getting ready to attack before he saw black hair peeking out from the bush. It was the genius child, Tony Stark. Rhodes saw him picking up and dustimg off books from the floor. He stared for a few seconds before Tony caught him. His eyes went wide and he winced when he saw him. That's when Rhodes noticed how small Tony was… “What do you want? Did Hammer send you to ruin more of my books?”. The kid looked like he was ready to run away, so Rhodes quickly said “Hammer couldn't send me anywhere even if he paid me a thousand dollars.”. 

Tony was silent for a bit before looking down at his books again. “So you came here on your own? Well it's too late, Hammer got here first, so you can go and pick on someone your own size.” 

Rhodes heard the rumor of THE Tony Stark going to his college a couple of times, but he never believed them. He also knew of the feud between Hammer and Stark Industries but he never thought Hamner would sink so low as to beat up a 13 year old kid. Rhodes looked closer and saw a black eye and bruised lip. 

“Did Hammer do that to you?”  
“What do you care?” Tony collected his books and stood up, “Look, name your price to keep your mouth quiet. I don't need more people knowing where I am.” Rhodes didn't know much about Tony other than he was the child of a rich family, but looking at the poor kid now, he didn't see that. He saw a wounded puppy. “I don't want your money.” He picked up a book behind Tony that he didn't see, “James Rhodes, I can tell you don't like the nurse, if you want we could head over to my dorm to fix you up.”. Tony looked at him suspiciously, “You can tell I don't like nurses?” “Famous kid like you can't risk the reporters seeing that pretty face bruised.” Rhodes could've sworn he saw Tony’s face turn a shade of red before he turned away. He waited for Tony to respond, it took a few seconds but he was a patient man. Tony mumbled something under his breath. “What was that?” His eyes went between Rhodes and the ground. “Tony Stark.” He was going to correct him, saying he already knew who he was, but instead he held his hand out.

"Come on, you'll look as good as new.”Tony took a few seconds to take his hand, poor kid probably can't trust a lot of people. “I always look as good as new… Rhodey.”

“Rhodey?” 

The only nickname he's ever gotten was Jim, never anything like Rhodey. It was unique. 

“Sounds better than ‘Rhodes’ or ‘Jim.” Tony smirked and Rhodes… Rhodey felt better knowing he was more comfortable. “Cocky bastard, aren't you?” “I try, Rhodey.”

They started walking hand in hand to Rhodey’s dorm. That was the day they found each other's half and the day Rhodey decided his new favorite nickname.


End file.
